Jealousy is a Deadly Sin
by Living-In-Bliss
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning with a strange feeling. Now Harry's no seer but things in Hogwarts are going to change very quickly. Dm/Hp. Fluff. One-shot.


As soon as his eyes shuttered open, Harry knew it would be an unusual day. Normally he would leave his prophecies to professor Trelawney but today he didn't need a mad old bat to tell him that he would regret getting out of bed.

Harry pushed the maroon curtains open and swung his legs over the side of his bed, calling Ron to wake up as he did. As usual he groaned and ignored him but Harry had learned the redhead's special wake up word.  
"Ron! Look food!" Ron sat up quicker than a snitch, his eyes wide and head spinning wildly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle while shaking his head, his friend was so weird.  
"Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast."

Ten minutes later found the golden trio making their way down the corridors, heading towards the great hall. Unusually they didn't pass anyone until the got down to the entrance hall, where a large group of students were stood. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the front of the group to see what all of the commotion was about, only to find the group surrounding two fellow students locked in a deep kiss. Harry was seeing red when he saw who the two were, it was none other than Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy. Harry felt a tugging at his sleeve, he looked down and then around to see Ron trying to pull him away from the scene. Oh no though, Harry wasn't going to leave this without making a scene himself.

Using a repelling charm Harry knocked the two kissing apart. Malfoy looked at Harry with a smug yet bored expression where as Cho looked on the verge of tears (is she always like this when kissing? Harry wondered). Harry let out a snarl.  
"How dare you! What do you think you are doing?" The next two voices spoke simultaneously.  
"Just enjoying my morning, what are you doing Potter?"  
"Oh god! Harry, It's not what it looks like! Honest!" Cho tried to claim. Harry gave out a dark chuckle, frightening the even larger group that had formed around them. Most that had arrived now were only here to watch one of the infamous fights between the two boys, but they were never expecting what would actually happen.

"Oh really, It's not what it looks like Cho? Because to me it looks like you were kissing someone you shouldn't." Harry now started stalking towards Malfoy with a very angry expression on his face, the blonde just stood there watching Harry approach, not even reaching for his wand. The two boys now stood only inches away, both trying to look taller than the other but that wasn't really happening since they were the same height. Suddenly Harry turned his attention back to Cho, but not moving backwards, just turning his head. He gave her an evil glare before speaking.  
"Who said you could kiss my boyfriend?" Harry snarled before pushing his weight onto Draco, sending the blonde back into the wall and capturing those pink lips he knew so well. Vaguely he noticed Cho blink before running back down a corridor crying, a few students of the group followed her, but the rest just stood blinking at the two boys kissing as if their life depended on it, in front of them. No one was sure on what to do, it was all so sudden but before anyone could think of anything the two boys broke apart.  
"Hey, Dray?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
"You planned this whole thing didn't you?"  
"Maybe. Alright fine, I was just getting so bored with the whole, let's keep it a secret thing. It was no fun."  
"You do know you could have just said that. Why kiss Cho?"  
"Cause I knew that it'd get you jealous. You are quite a possessive boyfriend you know Harry."  
Harry just shook his head at his insufferable blonde.  
"Come on then, lets get out of here before they wake back up." Harry said, pointing at the still dumbstruck group surrounding them.

A few gasps were heard as Harry and Draco walked out of the front doors, hand in hand as they wandered down to the lake but neither boy cared. People knew about their relationship and they wanted some alone time now, before facing the storm they knew was currently brewing back up at the castle. They could deal with other people later, right now all that mattered to Harry was getting rid of any traces of Cho Chang from his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
